The present invention relates to a method of fitting shock-absorbing padding to a helmet shell or like structure, particularly to face masks for ice-hockey goal tenders, while adapting the padding individually to the shape of the wearer's head. The invention also relates to a helmet provided with such padding.
Progressively more ice-hockey goal tenders are changing from the use of grid-fitted helmets to the use of full face masks provided with small eye openings or with a larger opening which is covered by a grid or visor, so as to protect the face of the wearer. The face protecting part of the mask is formed integrally with a helmet shaped part, which protects the crown and sides of the head. The neck is normally protected by means of a back plate attached to the helmet shell.
Since a puck can strike the mask with considerable force as a result of a direct hit, the material from which the mask shell is made must be very strong. Recommendations have been published which stipulate the smallest distance between the mask shell and the various parts of the face and head. In order to enable the force from a puck for instance to be transmitted and absorbed by the head in the best possible manner, it is necessary to provide the helmet with soft, impact or shock-absorbing padding between the helmet shell and the head, this padding being well-adapted to the shape of the head and the helmet shell.
In the case of commercially available standard face masks it is normal for the wearer himself/herself to adapt individually the padding to the shape of his/her own head. This may require the insertion of additional pieces of padding material at different positions in the helmet, and also may require parts of the existing material to be cut away at other locations. The work involved in this regard is highly laborious and still does not provide a fully satisfactory result. There is also a danger that the padding material will be much too thin at those areas where material has been removed, causing the helmet shell to lie too close to the head.
Another method of adapting a standard helmet shell to the shape of an individual is to fit the shell with air bladders or bags which are inflated each time the helmet is used. This method also suffers certain drawbacks, however.
In the case of a more sophisticated method of adapting face masks to suit the individual, this method being used in U.S.A. and Canada among other countries, a plaster cast is made of the wearer's face and the helmet shell is shaped to the plaster cast, although somewhat enlargened so as to provide room for the shook-absorbing padding. This method is very expensive and time-consuming and cannot be applied with the large majority of goal tenders, or goal keepers.